Why Do You Care?
by Akai-neechan
Summary: It was almost as if Mello didn't want to believe that someone cared for him. He had always denied it, always casting it aside, dissatisfied with Matt's answers. But now he couldn't just brush it away. Not any more...
1. Chapter 1: The End of the Chase

**A/N:** _Ok, so first thing, this is my absolute first try to write anything romance-related so please don't kill me if it sux . Also I've been wondering whether I should continue it. I've had a couple of ideas but I don't know if it isn't so bad that it's not even worth to be continued. So, please, I'm begging you, tell me whether I should continue it. I really need your opinion on that._

---

After spending the last few hours on the road again, Matt was glad to finally hit the breaks, coming to a stop a few meters away from the big building that had been his destination for a couple of days now. Spending all day on the highway, trying to reach one particular spot had been the thing he had been doing for quite some time now, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. Opening the window, he rested his hand on it and his hand popped up from inside the car, eying the structure critically, with a look of self satisfaction on his face.

"I've got you this time, Mello", the redhead said to himself, pleased that he had finally caught up.

And "caught up" was quite the right thing to say in this situation. The blond detective had been playing this game of hide-and-seek way too long for Matt's liking. Tree-years-too-long to be exact. That had been the time Matt had finally left Wammy's safe grounds in search of his old friend and what for? Just to spend his next few years, chasing after the wind.

And that was the best definition of it, too. Mello had been just like the never stopping wind, not holding still for even one second. Sure, he had had enough reasons, being now a Mafia boss and all, but Matt was sure the other teenager had been fully and completely aware who and why had been chasing him and he still wouldn't stop! He could've waited just a little bit for the redhead to catch up, damn it! It wouldn't have been so much of a problem!

Sure, there were such times, when the gamer had been this close to catching him, and they were the times that left him throughly frustrated. Just when he would tell himself "This is it," he would turn the corner only to see the needed building completely empty and deserted and to realize that Mello had ran away from him again. Those were the times that left the redhead cursing himself he wasn't just a little bit faster, because not only had he missed his old friend, but had also lost any clues to his whereabouts.

But it is needless to say he never gave up. The desire to find him, to make sure he was alive and in one piece and to finally tell him the truth about everything he had hadn't told him during their years in Wammy's was too strong and he found himself not able to stop his search. Being the good hacker he was and growing up with the blond had helped him a lot during his chase and it had let him to where he was now.

Yes, this time it was going to be different. He could see the building in front of himself and it was obvious to the boy that it was far from deserted. But come to think of it... There weren't supposed to be any police officers running about a Mafia hideout... were there?

Oh shit!

"If you've gotten yourself caught, I'll never forgive you," Matt growled, trying to push aside the panic that was taking over him as he started a fearsome battle against his safety belt, trying to launch himself out of the damn car as soon as humanly possible.

He was just about to open the door and dash out towards the building, when all Hell broke loose in a single explosion that came from the second floor of the place. It was then when a series of blasts followed it, sending parts of the structure and its surroundings flying trough the air in every possible direction. Matt's instincts kicked in, as he ducked even though he was far enough to be out of the range of the bigger smithereens that fell around like a deadly rain crashing on the ground with sounds as deafening as the explosions themselves.

When Matt had recovered from the shock enough to look up, he realized what had just happened. The two-storey building was no more there and on its place was a wreck, surrounded with raging flames from any possible direction. The color was drowned from the redhead's face, as he finally managed to find his way out of his vehicle, and just stood there staring for a second.

Mello wasn't suicidal enough to blow himself up, right? Then again, if the police had really cornered him, the blond was capable of doing almost anything and standing there Matt started fearing that determination from his old friend's side. What if he... What if he had killed himself with that explosion...

The gamer cursed loudly as he sped towards the remaining of the unfortunate building. The closer he went, the more obstacles appeared in his way - be it parts from the walls or ceiling of what used to be the Mafia hideout a couple of minutes ago or what was left of the burned furniture or even pieces of monitors or other machinery. Matt, however, ignored all and every thing that was on his way, determined to get in the burning reminding of a building with what little hope he had that Mello would be alive.

_'No! He has to be alive, damn it! He has to be!'_ The thoughts wouldn't leave him alone, as he got closer. His heart was racing together with him and the adrenalin was flowing trough his veins. He would not allow himself to fail when he had gotten so far. It would be all for nothing, he would have failed... He would have failed Mello, but he would have failed himself even more.

And he knew, as soon as the burning flames surrounded him, that there was no going back without his old friend. There was no way he would let him die... Even as the smoke started to choke him, he knew that he couldn't look behind, because if he fled and saved his own live, than Mello would be gone. Forever. And this time there won't be hope.

Hope. That had been what had kept Matt together during the last few years. That was what gave him the strength to continue after Mello. It was what drove him into the crazy chase as well. It was the hope that he would make it to the blond before it was too late and that he would be able to tell him the truth.

Why hadn't he told him during their time in Wammy's? Because the redhead himself hadn't realized it. It wasn't until Mello had left that he had seen how he really felt for his friend, and to be hones he was at first terrified by it. He never believed himself to be the kind of person who would fall for another male, but it had happened. And it hadn't been before the emptiness of the orphanages walls had become too much for him to stand, before he finally started to search for Mello.

Why had he started to look for him, actually? Because, simply said, he needed Mello. He needed to know that he was safe and next to him, he needed to see him, to hear his voice, to catch that faint smell of chocolate that followed him wherever he went. It was like an obsession, kind of like the cigarettes. He couldn't live without him, even though he knew that one day Mello would get him killed.

Covering his mouth with the sleeve of his left hand, Matt realized how lucky he was for wearing those goggles - no smoke went anywhere near his eyes and it helped a lot. At least he could see well enough, but that couldn't be said for his ability to breathe. Another cough echoed trough the place, mixing with the sound of burning fires and falling parts of the building. He looked around again, trying with all his might to spot Mello, knowing he was here. There was no other place, after all. There was no other chance.

Matt entered the next room. _'Nothing.'_ Another room. _'No_.' There was a door to the left. _'NO_!' He ran over another door._'No! He's not here!'_

Panic struck, the teenager ran out of that room again and then he saw something. It was a part of what was felt from the second floor falling together with a body. He ran there, ignoring the small gasps that his breathing had become and the burning in his throat and lungs, cosed by the smoke. That could wait. What was important now was...

"Mello!" The yell could hardly be heard over the sound of the fires around him, as he had gotten closer to the fallen figure.

And indeed Mello it was. With a half destroyed mask that now covered only the right part of his face and a terrifying burn going from his left eye down trough his face, neck, shoulder and hand. Matt knew that if he had a better look at it, the whole wound would be far worse that what he was seeing now, but he had no time. No damn time...

Realizing how every second counted he bent down towards the unconscious blond and slipped one hand under his knees and the other one behind his back, lifting him carefully. It wasn't before he turned towards the exit that he realized how bad the smoke was effecting him. His vision blurred for a second when he stopped in his tracks, trying to find a way out. It was hot, burning even and the lack of oxygen was saying its word. Matt felt dizzy and that wasn't helping his sense of orientation...

_'No... I have to make it...'_

Coughing again he resumed his pace, this time quite slower towards the door, making sure not to trip over something, because he knew it - if he fell, he wouldn't be able to even get up not to mention picking Mello up and getting out of there. His feet felt like they were giving up on him, but he refused to fall. Hardly making it trough the next to the last door, he realized how close he was to the exit. Just a little bit more... All he had to do was cross this damn hall and he would be out.

He leaned back, hardly being able to keep himself standing and hit the wall behind him. Even though it helped him to keep his footing, he could feel his back burning and was almost certain that his vest had caught fire. But there was no way he could get rid of it right now, so the boy just made it into another motivation - the sooner he got out, the sooner it would stop burning.

Pushing himself away from the wall he started to walk forward again. Just a little bit further...

In his desperation, Matt put all of his strength into running past the last few meters that separated him from the end of this Hell and he realized a little bit too late that there was s part of the ceiling right in front of his feet. It had picked the worst possible place to fall - right in front of the door - and the gamer found himself unable to stop. Tripping into the burning substance, he fell forward. The crash was hard and he rolled a few times on the ground, before coming to a stop and realizing that Mello was no longer in his hands, but instead he was lying on his back next to him.

Matt felt like Hell, his back still burning as was his right ankle right now. His lungs and trough felt like they would never stop hurting and his hands and feet had quite a few bruises and cuts from rolling on the ground. His goggled were broken in more than one place and had fallen during his tripping, revealing his tightly squeezed eyes.

Opening them slightly he was able to stare right at Mello's face which didn't look any better than his. Yet, right now, he couldn't care that much about wounds. He pushed himself up and checked the other boy quickly, feeling really relieved when he realized that he was indeed breathing.

"Fuck it, Mello..." his voice was quite different from what it was supposed to be, but he payed no attention to it. "Never do that again."

For a second or two Matt just stared at him, wondering what would Mello have answered him if he asked what had happened. His mind drifted back to one of those quarrels they had, because of the blond's secrecy...

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

_There it was again. Matt should have learned by now that his blond friend could be a helluva stubborn bastard when he felt like it, and yet he just had to push his luck by asking. And even though asking a normal "What's up?" was all the redhead had done... well he should have known better..._

_"Aw, come on, Mello," and there he goes again pushing his luck... "Just say what's wrong. I can clearly see something's the matter."_

_"It's none of your business," the chocolate lover snapped turning away from his roommate._

_Yes, you read right - roommate. The two boys had shared one goddamn room for as long as they could remember being in the orphanage. Right now they were approximately 13 years old and still at Wammy's. Approximately, because Mello was almost 14 and Matt didn't really know when his birthday was, considering that he had spend his entire life from one place to another... The date was long lost._

_Usually everything was just fine with them, actually they easily tolerate each other, as strange as that sounded - some of the other kids still made bets on how long it will take Mello to get too pissed off at Matt and to beat him up good, but little did they know about the two boys' relationship. The redhead was proud to say he had actually made his way to become the short-tempered blonde's friend and he knew that the said chocolate addict was his only real friend. _

_Well, things were usually alright... If they didn't count situations like the one at hand that led to a very pissed off Mello and quite the annoyed Matt, that is..._

_"Hey, we live in the same room and we're friends. How much closer to I have to get to you to make your bitching my business?"_

_After saying that the redhead was wise enough to duck and to successfully dodge the punch that had been aimed for his head. Mello's heal, however, connected with the back of his head and made it so that his nose would slam painfully on the floor that had actually been just a couple of inches away to begin with. _

_"You should have learned by now to leave me alone when I'm pissed," Mello's voice was just a little bit higher than the necessary as he took his foot away and fell back on his own bed on which he had been sitting up until now, saying this time more coldly than angrily "Get me a chocolate when you get up."_

_"Uh..." the redhead popped his head up over the side of Mello's bead so that he could send a half-hearted glare his way, holding his own acing nose. "What am I anyway? Your slave or something?"_

_And even though he said that the gamer found himself up and searching for some of the tasty brown sweetness of Mello's chocolate. It wasn't long until he spotted a bar that had mysteriously found its way under his own pillow. He threw it towards the lying boy on the other bed, wondering how it had gotten there as he sent an absentminded look around the room... The question was found to be completely out of place._

_The only two chairs that had ever had the horrible misfortune to enter the room were toppled over and one of them was missing a leg which was actually hanging from the lamp in the middle of the room. The table was on its side and it was more than obvious that it had served as a shield during more than one of the many food fights. One of Matt's laptops could be seen from under one of the unfortunate doors of the closet which was hardly holding up on one of its hinges (the other door was currently missing though the wood that was popping from under the couch looked suspiciously like it). There were clothes - both dirty and clean - practically everywhere, mixed with papers from different cases, wires and other parts that were left from some older and quite missfortunate games and, of course, many chocolate wrappers. _

_Eventually Matt's eyes drifted back towards his roommate and a devilish grin started growing on the redhead's mischievous face.He started to quietly make his way trough the garbage on the floor, towards the blond who was currently still fighting with the wrapper of his sweet addiction. Without even looking up from it Mello growled, obviously threatening:_

_"Don't even think about it."_

_"Cut it out already, Mel," the redhead whined seeing that his plan had been found out, as he dropped down on his stomach next to his friend and getting one of his Nintendos that was lying next to Mello's bead and turning it on without even as much as looking at the blond again. "Just tell me what happened."_

_"Why should I?" Mello had finally gotten rid of the wrapper and bit the side of the chocolate, taking quite the big piece of it before letting it melt into his mouth, enjoying it's sweet taste. _

_"Because I actually care-"_

_"WHY do you care!?"_

_'Why do you care?'_ It would always get to that point. Matt hated that question because he never really found the answer of it. Because he never understood himself enough to be able to say why he truly cared. Or at least he hadn't when he should have, when Mello was with him in Wammy's, when he could tell him if he had only known.

Now, though he knew the answer. It had nothing to do with the neutral "_I just do_", "_Just because_" and "_What? Can't I?"_ which he had said in the beginning. Neither was it because Mello was his friend and they were roommates, which he had pointed out quite a few times as well. No, the real answer was far simpler than that. So much simpler that it was really strange for Matt that he hadn't realized it earlier.

"Because I love you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Old Acquaintance

**A/N:** _So, I'm updating Yeah, don't kill me for being so slow, I promise I'll update every two weeks from now on. And, just to warn you – the rating will go up in later chapters. There's nothing else I can say now, so on with the chapter._

_My thanks to _pagelupin_ and _BlakValentyne-U69_ for the inspiring reviews ._

---

Matt stood there, looking at his friend for a while. The mask that had covered part of the blond's face for some time had fallen during the fall and now revealed the unburned part of it. And, Matt noted, he had hardly changed for the last four years. He would never forget what Mello looked like but seeing him again after all this time was something he had been looking forward to... Though he had never expected their meeting to be like this...

Suddenly a yell from one of the police officers around tore him away from his thoughts. He realized that he really had no time to space out and think of the blond, because he had to get away from here. After all, blowing up a building with at least a dozen cops inside was most certainly something that would get Mello a death sentence, even if the court didn't count the fact that he had been a well-known Mafia boss...

Also, seeing as Matt had just saved him he would most certainly be accused for being his partner... Not that the redhead would deny that anyway. Also he himself had a couple of charges because of which he would most certainly get into jail, if not killed together with his friend. It was more than expected that most of his ways of trailing Mello hadn't really been... legal enough.

After all he had even gone as far as to make his own way into the smaller branches of the Mafia at a certain level, but seeing as it hadn't helped him at all with finding Mello and it was more than convenient for the blond to keep an eye on him and not let him catch up, he had decided to pull away from there. Furthermore, he didn't even have a real passport. Sure, he had a few false ones, but it wouldn't be good for the police to get a hold of them. And not to mention the robberies he committed to get some money when he was broke... Yeah, so Matt had what to hide from the cops as well...

And that was all the more reason for him to get up and go away right now. His car had stayed unnoticed by the officers because of the commotion and that made everything easier. But still. He had to get up, pick Mello up and go back to it, meanwhile being careful with his right foot, because of the burn. Just great.

'_Well, better get moving.'_

Matt pushed himself up again, realizing that moving was quite a lot easier than it had been during the time spent in the burning Hell. For one, he had regained his breathing and was no longer taking deep breathes like when he had first exited from the building. On the other hand his back and foot still burned and even though he was now sure that his vest had, in fact, not caught fire, he could almost see the scar that was going to be left there.

Finally pushing himself up again, Matt slowly stood up, trying not to rely on his right foot too much, mainly because he didn't know how bad the burn there was. Well, if he could determine trough the pain it was quite bad, so he had to be careful. When he was finally steady on his feet again, the gamer bent down to pick Mello up. The blond wasn't really all that heavy and it helped though it made Matt wounder where all of that chocolate went... And even whether the blond ate anything else...

But those were all questions he could ask later on. He could ask him when they reached a safe place and when Mello woke up. No matter how long that would take, Matt was certain he would see it happen.

So, for now his goal was to get to as much as a safe place as possible. And hat would mean him getting to the car and driving away. So limping towards the vehicle that mirrored the color of his hair, he was surprised how fast he managed to get there. His run towards the burning building had felt like forever...

And another good thing was that he had never gone as far as to lock the car or get his keys from their place on the engine. So without waisting much time the redhead opened the door next to he driver's seat, placing Mello there and making sure he wouldn't fall of the place with the safety belt, before he resumed his place behind the wheel.

He quickly put his own belt, making sure not to lean backwards too much, because of the burn on his back. He closed the window that he had just as carelessly left open and then started the vehicle. It wasn't long until he was on the road and was getting as far away from the place as possible.

Matt had never been the person to follow rules, be it the rules of the orphanages he had been to, or even the rules of the road. He just didn't care enough to even learn them and his driver's lessons should have been taken away ages ago, had it been real. So, instead he was left to roam the highways with the same inhuman speeds he liked so much.

And even though now there was actually a reason for him to hurry he didn't have any mercy for his car and the engine roared as he hardly made it on the first turn. It was that crazy speed that had him stopped multiple ties by cops that fell for the false document... But then again with an unconscious Mafia boss on the seat next to him that wasn't something that should happen. Those thoughts made him slow down a bit just enough to fit in the regulations as he continued his journey with no destination.

The redhead tried to calm himself a little when he had finally gone far enough from the place the explosion had been. It was good to know he was away from the worst part but there was still the question where he was supposed to go.

_'I can't just go at any motel, but I have to get some help.'_ the gamers eyes turned towards the seat next to himself, making sure Mello was secured. _'Hospitals are out of the question as well. The least is that neither of us has any patients' files and that would make them question us... Things are already bad for both of us, if the police finds us, we're as good as death. Even if they don't do it Kira will, I'm sure about that. We have to hide somewhere, but not just any outlaw motel would do. Most of them are places where the Mafia gathers and we can't allow ourselves to be found in such a place. After all I have all right to believe that Mello hadn't been the only one in that building. I bet most of his gang were there and that would mean that they're probably death now. No one would believe him now if he had gotten them killed or caught. So we have to find a place where neither the police or the Mafia hangs out. Shit that's gonna be quite the difficult task...'_

Narrowing his eyes a little the redhead tried to think of a place that he could go right now but it all seamed wrong. Besides he had hardly spent two days here before he had caught Mello's trail and he didn't have nearly enough information. And as much as he preferred doing things on his own he knew that he needed help. But the kind of help that would not get him arrested even easier. Also, the gamer knew how annoyed his old friend got when he got to a point when he had to get help and how much he hated trusting people he didn't know. And he had a point about doing that...

An suddenly it hit him. It must have been the tension that had made him think of everything else but the simplest answer. He could easily get help without having to really trust a stranger with uncertain motives for helping. After all USA outlaw motels were _her_ territory...

The gamer blinked a couple of times, wondering if that was the real reason, or if he was really starting to forget about her... He hoped it had been the first one though... But, with the information she had everything would come to place. If she would agree to help him, that is... He had completely ignored her E-mails during the last month when he had finally gotten some information about the blond's whereabouts.

And who was she, you would ask? One of the little friends Matt had made in Wammy's. The only one besides Mello, actually. And he, surprisingly enough, still had some kind of connection with the girl... woman, that is. She was not a girl from long ago. She was about his age and had been the first person the redhead had gotten in contact after arriving in the orphanage. She had a similar past to his, left without family from when she was just an infant, and they shared some interests so it hadn't been that strange he had stuck to her. Even after the gamer left the place in search of Mello they had continued corresponding, e-mailing each other at least once a week.

From those e-mails he had learned a lot of things about her. Just a couple of years ago she had run away from Wammy's to start living on her own. And only in those few years she had managed to become a quite good outlaw, standing in the middle of hundreds of unregistered motels that were spread all over the world.

Well even if he had cut his e-mails short and fewer for the last years he still hoped that she would do him this one little favor. It was worth the try and Matt knew that even if she refused she wouldn't tell anybody. After all, she had grown up in the same orphanage he had and she had been thought how important it was that none of them show themselves. Also, she was well aware that right now the redhead was considered a criminal like her and she wouldn't risk showing herself to give information about him.

Te gamer finally decided to stop his useless driving and soon dropped off the highway from which he had gotten out of he city. He pulled over a little to the side, seeing that there was no car visible as far as the small road showed and only a few vehicles shot on the main road behind him. It was that time of night when people use to sleep, after all. But still he knew that she would be awake and calling her would be the best – he could not wait for an e-mail right now.

Taking out his cell phone he started to fumble between the numbers he had. They were quite few, still he had a couple of them which belonged to her and he needed to remember which one was for emergencies. It wasn't so hard to find it, actually and he didn't waist time before dealing it and putting the phone against his ear.

The signal could be heard once. Twice. Tree times...

"Come on, Linda, pick the damn phone up already!" She couldn't have decided to go early to bed today of all days, could she?

'Probably not,' he thought after all he heard the sound of someone answering the phone. It was about time...

"Yellow!" the voice on the other side was hers, that was sure. He could never mistake the way she vigorously answered the calls even when they led to bad news and she knew it. It had always been like this – the woman would be a complete optimist until everything went wrong.

"Hay Lind' you can guess who's on the phone, right?" Matt was surprised at how nervous he was sounding even though he had tried to calm down a little. This whole mess was by far worse than anything he had ever gotten himself into and even though there was actually hope right now he still couldn't really allow himself to be too relaxed – she could say 'no' and that would ruin everything...

"Oh, suuure, you have to be the same stranger who called yesterday from an untraceable number. Pleased to meet youuu." And there she went with her favorite sarcasm. That was something the redhead could deal with, but not when he was in the middle of a crisis... Like now.

"This is serious!" Well, maybe he should have said that with just a little bit more calmness in his voice...

'Right, right, what's up, Matt?" At least the sarcasm was gone...

"I'm in need of some help..." Ok... he should have apologized for not answering her latest e-mails first... Damn... Tension did this to people...

"Oh? Would you repeat that, please?" here she goes again... "Mister I-Won't-Answer-Your-E-mails-For-A-Month comes out of the blue ringing on the phone and asking for help? Whatever shall I do?" there was probably only one way to make her look at this from the serious side...

"Damn it, Linda, I just escaped from a burning building saving Mello's almost-dead ass! Would you please be serious about this?" And yes, he realized how annoyed his voice sounded, but there was probably no better way to get her to listen...

"W-whaaa... !?" her voice was accompanied by the sound of something hitting something else. Matt guessed that she had risen quickly and her chair had fallen, but couldn't be sure since he never knew if she was sitting in the first place. " Jesus Christ, Matt, what did that idiot get himself into..." and yes, that was panic in her voice. Not that it was uncalled for... "Actually, forget I asked. You probably can't answer me anyway, I know how he is about other people prying into his business. What do you need?" Well, at least she was completely serious now...

"I know you have your ways to get information like this, so can I ask you to direct me to a motel? One that there would be no police and no questions would be asked?" At least they were finally getting something done...

"No cops? No questions? He didn't just blow up a building, did he?" She sounded more like she was scolding than asking something. "Though you should have known that would be no problem for me... Let's see... where exactly are you?"

"Somewhere about five miles out of LA," Matt completely ignored the comment about the building, not wishing to explain such things over he phone like this..

"Los Angeles? Ok, then, it won't be too hard to find you something. Actually I can already name a couple of places. They are quite safe from the cops, considering that even the Mafi-"

"And no Mafia." The redhead realized he had missed to list this as his preference about the motel... Well, sometimes the woman's rants helped.

"I swear, you're gonna get yourself killed if you move with him..." the muttered response could hardly be heard over the line, but after that she sighed and added. "In this case I'll have to check a couple of things up before telling you. What room do you need?"

"First floor with two beds. And it would be great if the motel is not really in the center of the city," so maybe he was getting a little bit insolent, but if he was going to do this, he had to do it right at least.

"I won't even ask. I'll send you the address by E–mail. Just tell them I'm sending you and all will be fine."

"Great. I owe ya," Finally he could relax to some extend. Most of the deal was taken care of and he was sure that the female would find him the right place.

"And, one more thing, Matt?" the last sentence sounded like she had just said it before she hung up.

"What's that?" Matt had no place to worry. Her voice had not been like she would argue with him over something, so it must have been something less important.

"Call back again sometime, ok? Or at least answer the E-mails."

"Ah, sure. I'll do that as soon as I can."

And with that she hung up and only he signal could be heard. The redhead closed his cell phone and secured it into one of his pockets, before turning around. The view on the backseat of the car reminded him of his and Mello's old room in the orphanage.

Why? Simply, because of his laptops and all cables and other machinery he had there. The back seat was actually a mass of wires and other technological stuff. Many monitors of any size and shape were placed about and parts of about ten different laptops could be seen as well.

So, it was no wounder it took him time to find the right one. He had quite the few different laptops, actually. One for securing information that had no internet connection. One with internet connection that was unprotected with nothing but false information on it, one that was used for find information online, but he never kept anything important on it. There were of course tree or four he used for games and such and one that was just for surfing in the internet. There was also one that he used to watch TV on. And as for the others, they were more for spare parts if anything went wrong with his working ones.

When he finally found the needed one that had an internet connection he used to just speed around the web he took it in his lap and turned it on. Waiting for the machine to booth up the gamer unconsciously moved his eyes towards the seat to his right and observed Mello for a while. At least the blond didn't have to go trough any more trouble right now. Like the explosion hadn't been enough...

A quiet beep from his laptop made him realize it was on and all of the missed E-mails were being showed right now. And even though he really intended to read them, that could wait. Right now he needed the latest one and surprisingly it wasn't that hard to find it. As it appeared Linda's descriptions were, of course, written in a code that most of the better Wammy students knew and Matt was glad to have taken the time to learn at least that. When he finally read the needed information he realized that the explanation was quite good and she had even sent him a map to find the place easier.

Yeah, he sure was glad he could rely on her for that at least. It was a good thing to know the right people in situations like this. Throwing another look at the blond next to him Matt smirked a little and put the laptop away, memorizing the way and starting he car again.

"I guess things can only get for the better from now on."


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

The room was quiet and quite gloomy

**A/N:** _Well, here's the next chapter I don't have anything to say right now, so on with the FF and please, review to say what you think about it._

_My thanks to _pagelupin_ and _ColorlessDreamxx _for the inspiring reviews ._

The room was quiet and quite gloomy. Too quiet and too gloomy maybe. The only sounds that could be heard were Matt's and Mello's breathing and the buzzing of the many different laptops that wee located all around the spacious place. Hardly from time to time that silence would be broken by the gamer typing something on the machine on his lap, but that was as far as any noise went. All of the sounds of the surrounding world were successfully blocked out by the tightly closed windows, which on the other hand were covered with curtains, hardly letting any of the light of the day enter.

Yet the redhead knew that there could be no better atmosphere for Mello to wake up to. This way there was nothing to startle the blond or to make him feel in danger, yet the gamer had made sure that his own gun was close to the other's bed, deciding it was better to take the chance of being shot than the chance of his roommate to not feel enough protected.

And yes, protection was a really serious matter with the two of them. Matt had spent a couple of hours placing cameras and microphones all around the place and successfully hiding them from anyone. It was something he had a lot of experience in, after all, considering that he did it in any place, even when he just stopped for the night to sleep a little. Yet he knew just how to move to not be shot by the cameras and to not leave any evidence of himself behind. He wasn't as reckless as the people in Wammy's gave him credit for. At least not any more.

The gamer looked up from the monitor in front of him, moving just a little bit. He was sitting on the bed, his back rested in a mountain of pillows so hat it wouldn't hurt him and his feet were stretched over the length of the bed, leaving him in a good enough position to see all the room from his place, as well as the laptop witch monitored the information, sent by the cameras it in about ten small screens on it. He had made sure to store all of the information that was being recorded about the motel in that one laptop that had no other job safe for working with the cameras and microphones.

And yet something about the situation was off. Sure, they were safe for now and all, but Mello was still to wake up and that troubled the redhead. He had made sure to properly bandage all of the blond's wounds and burns, putting at use all of the knowledge about such things that he had – most of it learned during the classes on Wammy's. He had always been grateful for the things he learned there cause they had kept him safe for quite the long time.

A small sigh escaped Matt's lips as his gaze had settled on his friend and a part of his mind wanted to just spend eternity sitting there and watching him. After all, he knew that whenever the blond woke up all of the problems would come crashing down on him. Questions, answers and explanations would probably fill in at least a few hours after his waking and the gamer was in no way wanting to stand that any time soon.

Truth be told he felt exhausted. He hadn't had a minute of sleep all night. And the night before that. It was the second day after the explosion now and he could easily say he hadn't had any sleep in the last 48 hours. No, it was quite longer, actually... Not that it mattered that much.

He just couldn't sleep. First there was the point that they had made it to the motel at about 2 AM. Something that didn't promise a lot of resting time for that night. Then the redhead had to take care of the blond's wounds as well as his own… And then was the installing of the cameras and hiding the microphones… That had taken a bit more time, so when he got back in the room it had been long after the time an usual "night bird" would go to bed. The sun was actually rising already and he was left awake to follow what was happening on the cameras and in the halls. He just didn't feel like sleeping during the day.

When the next night came forth and the normal people were long gone to bed and disappeared in the dream world, Matt could not say the same for himself. He had tried to sleep for a little time, but just wouldn't happen. There was way too much on his head to let him rest.

Like what, you would ask? Like worrying hat will happen when Mello wakes up. That had been the main thing, actually. What would happen? He had wondered whether the blond had changed during the years he had spent chasing him, whether he would be the same emotional and to some extend violent person from before or if maybe things were going to be even worse now… He wouldn't know until the other one actually got up, but still the questions didn't leave him rest.

And there was another thing as well… Sure, Matt knew that one of the reasons for following his friend had been the desire to tell him the truth about his new-found feelings but now when he had thought about it… Somehow just standing up in front of Mello and saying something like this was plain stupid. For one, the blond would probably freak if he had never thought of something like this, which was, by the way, quite possible. So it was kind of a wrong idea telling him as soon he could, which had been the thing he intended to do before.

And there came the next question – what was was he supposed to say when his friend asked him why he had started to chase him. The gamer felt it quite hard to think of an appropriate answer, considering that the ex Mafia boss had that ability to sense every lie that was ever said in his presence. He was just so good in detecting them… especially when Matt was the one to voice the lie… And such situations sometimes became dangerous. The blond hated lies…

With a small sigh the redhead finally turned his eyes from the blond, concentrating on the laptop in front of him. It was the one he used for simply surfing in the internet and for checking his e-mails. It had been about time to answer at least some of Linda's letters and he had been doing that for some time now, deciding that if he couldn't sleep he could at least do something to occupy his mind and not to think about what was going to happen in the near future. But as soon as he had turned away and started reading again a voice he didn't expect to hear so soon rang in his ears, destroying the silence.

"Damn you… Kira…"

Mello's words were hardly above a whisper but they could easily be heard because of the lack of any other significant sound in the place. And they startled Matt more than an attack from Kira would have as the gamer almost jumped in his place, turning towards his friends with wide eyes, not certain whether he should trust his ears any more. He slowly put the laptop on the bed, freeing himself and got up from the bed slowly, careful not to make any loud noises. He had just stood up when a sudden movement from Mello made him rush to the other's resting place.

It was quite surprising how fast Mello had moved. His eyes had shot open out of the blue and before Matt could even get to him he had sat up in the bed and his right hand was placed over his face barely touching the bandages on its left side with the tips of his fingers. In the fast action all that had been heard, safe for the creaking of the bed had been the pained hiss that escaped the ex Mafia boss.

And even though he had hardly brushed his fingers over the bandages that didn't seem at all the right thing to do to the redhead and he moved without thinking to get Mello's hand away from his face as soon as possible. That, though, had been probably his worst decision for the night.

In the blinking of an eye his wrist was caught in a crushing grasp and twisted painfully so that the gamer found himself bending in two, trying to prevent his hand from being broken. Sure, the blond was usually harsh and did many unexpected things, but Matt had most certainly not been ready for such a reaction to his actions. He hadn't really even touched him!

"Uh, Mello, let go, damn it! It's me! Matt!" he all but yelled, hoping that he could stop his hand from being broken and make the blond realize what he was doing, before it was too late.

It took the other male a moment to realize what he was being told but as soon as it sunk in he released his grasp on the gamer's hand and the the redhead was glad to realize it hadn't been to late. He held his wrist protectively while arching an eyebrow in question.

"So, I safe your suicidal ass from an explosion that could have – that fucking should have – killed you and this is what I get in return? Seriously, Mello, you never change." He tried to keep the tone not too teasing because the blond could get dangerous if he pushed his buttons too much. Yet the gamer didn't really know what he had expected from his old friend to do when he woke up. Being grateful was just not Mello's thing…

On the other side said chocolate addict was now scanning the room carefully as his eyes stayed a for a little bit on the screens of the working laptops, before he spoke in a serious and to some extend cold voice.

"Where are we?"

Matt sighed a little. It wasn't unexpected that the blond would ask that question, considering in what kind of situation he was in. The police and Kira were after him from one side, he would probably get killed from the Mafia if they ever got their hands on him again, just because of the stud he pulled… Suspicion was something quite expected in such a situation, wasn't it?

"In a motel about ten to twenty miles out of Los Angeles," Matt took a step back with the intention of leaning against the wall, but soon came to his senses and stopped himself from doing it, remembering the burn on his back. The gamer was in no condition to lean on anything hard right now, even with all of the bandages. He settled down on simply standing next to the wall and eying the blond as he spoke in a monotone voice. "Before you ask, there are no cops and no Mafia around, no question were asked and even less would appear in the future, I've installed a few monitors around the halls as well as a few microphones."

Mello seamed to relax a bit at the explanation and quickly moved his attention back to the bandages on his face again.

"So, this is all I got from the explosion? I must be one fucking lucky bastard," a chuckle escaped his lips as he moved his eyes towards the redhead that stood close to him. "But I might say you were on the right place in the right time, don't you think so, Matt?"

The gamer raised an eyebrow at his friend, wondering what exactly he meant by the last comment but it didn't take him long to process it and ended up sending the best kind of a glare he could in such a situation.

"You let the information leak, didn't you!? Sneaky bastard…" He couldn't help but smile a little. So Mello had stopped running from him after all… The redhead himself wondered how come such information had leaked and he had found it so easily, but still he had decided to check it out. So… all in all, this meant that Matt saving him if a situation like this appears was part of the blond's plan, ah? "What would you have done if I didn't find the place so fast?"

"There wasn't such a possibility. You always did." That was true… Every time the gamer found some kind of a clue to the blond's whereabouts he had found himself at the spot in less than a day, but it had always been too late… Until now, that is…

"So, how exactly did you get yourself in the middle of the explosion?" The redhead cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out the blond's expression as he moved a little and threw his feet off the corner of the bed.

"Is there any chocolate here?" Mello obviously ignored the question, getting up to realize he was in nothing more than his half-burned leather pants and the rosary around his neck… though it was surprising that some kind of garment from the ones he had been with was still good enough to stay on him…

Seeing that the ex Mafia boss obviously didn't intend on answering that question right now Matt scratched the back of his neck a little, watching him get up, before he walked lazily out of the room and to the small kitchen the place had to offer him. He made his way towards the bags that were left on the counter. Before he reached them, however he yelled over his shoulder:

"Mello, I got you some clothes. They're on the back of the chair."

Well, he couldn't expect the blond to roam LA's streets in only a pair of destroyed leather pants, picking up some new clothes, after all… And besides, he hadn't gotten him something much and it was only temporary – if the blond didn't like it he could always get himself something else.

Reaching the bags he had also gotten the past day – mostly instant food and cigarettes and, of course, a lot of chocolate to add to that. He had gone out after taking care of the cameras and all, and it was needless to say that he had made sure not to make neither him nor Mello starve to death. Taking a bar of the brown sweet together with a box of cigarettes the gamer started walking back. When the door of the bedroom where Mello was finally appeared before him the redhead already had a lighted cigarette in his mouth and as he entered the first thing that welcomed him was a pair of piercing blue eyes glaring at him with death intensity.

"You still continue with the suicidal attempts?" The blond's sarcastic question was obviously pointed towards the stick of rolled up cancer that was popping out of the other's mouth, bit Matt couldn't say he was unused to that attitude towards his addiction.

"Old habits die hard," the redhead smirked around his cigarette. "You should know that better than me." Following those words was the chocolate bar flying across the room towards the blond sitting on the edge of his bed.

It was then that Matt realized he was already dressed and the old pants wee cast aside in the corner of the room. The black leather vest was a perfect fit for the blond and it made him look quite attractive in Matt's opinion, considering how it was unzipped just a little bit on both sides of the silvery zipper showing a good part of his neck and abdomen. The ex Mafia boss' left hand and neck were bandaged, but that didn't stand in his way to put on the leather gloves that covered the skin of his palms and fingers. He had put on the black pants which were almost the same as the discarded ones with the slight difference of these having a belt with a silver buckle and laces under it to keep them in place.

And there was something else that caught the redhead's attention – around the other male's neck was that same rosary to which he hadn't really payed much attention to until now… Honestly said he had expected the blond to take it off as soon as he wakes up…

"Matt, I've been wondering," the blond's words took the redhead away from his thoughts and he looked at his face just when the wrapper of the chocolate was removed and with a crack a piece of the sweet found its place between Mello's teeth. Things hadn't changed so much, after all… "Why did you come after me?"

The redhead tried not to react harshly at the question. It's not like he hadn't expected it… It was just that he hadn't found an appropriate answer before, but it looked like it was time for improvisation. And he could tell that by seeing the blue gaze that was sent his way.

"Fuck it, Mello, you have no idea ho terribly boring it got at Wammy's after you left," Well, that wasn't a lie, actually. It had been one of his reasons… "There was nothing to do and trey expected me to visit the classes more often… And then when I tried to sneak out they caught me and I found out detention's not the same without you."

Well, maybe Matt was better in improvising that thinking up things from advance as it appeared Mello wouldn't argue with him about this – something the redhead was really glad about. He knew the time would come to tell the blond the truth, but not right now…


	4. Chapter 4: The Distance

**A/N:** _Well, here's the next chapter I don't have anything to say right now, so on with the FF and please, review to say what you think about it._

_My thanks to _pagelupin, XxMailxXJeevasxXMihaelxXKeehlx _and _Ay-Ro _for the inspiring reviews ._

Matt was lying on the bed in the small dark room. The only lights came from the laptop monitors that ere all around the room and his attention was concentrated most on the one before him. The screens showed the front of the place from the many different angles that were being monitored by the hidden cameras. He had a headgear on and was listening to nothing more than the noises of the big city.

Mello was nowhere to be seen.

With a frustrated sigh he pushed away the headgear and lied back from his seated position on the bed. It had been some time after Mello had woken up and most of their burns had healed, allowing the redhead to finally be able to lean wherever he wanted and not only on a mountain of pillows. It was a relief, actually, because he had found it quite annoying to be forced to sleep on his stomach. Yet the last few days had been all but a relief for the gamer.

Why? Because it had been a normal morning a little more than a week ago that Mello had said "I'm moving to New York", leaving the redhead with no chance but to follow him. The blond wouldn't give him a reason or an explanation – nothing.

Sure, at first Matt could have thought that their relationship would be like before – friendly, if nothing else. But now… now he couldn't be so certain about that. The ex Mafia boss had become quite distant for a helluva short time and he refused to explain anything he did – he was even more secluded than before. He had refused to tell the gamer anything about hisl life during the four years they had been apart and he ignored all questions that had anything to do with the Kira investigation.

Why? How the Hell was Matt supposed to know!?

It would have been so much easier if he had at least known the reason… All of this was torturing him the worst possible way. And to make manners worse as soon as the two of them had moved to New York as the chocolate addict insisted he started disappearing. He simply left one morning a week ago and told the gamer not to look for him and didn't come back until a good while after midnight. Then he only stayed in the place to get a couple of hours' sleep and left again before down broke.

And it had been like that ever since that day. There would be no clue from the blond for the entire day and then he would appear in the middle of the night not saying a word but going immediately to sleep and by the time Matt woke up he would be gone again. And the routine was maddening for the smoker. He had no idea where the blond went and what exactly he was doing the entire day, but a couple of nights ago when he came back the redhead had caught a faint smell of perfume coming from him.

Matt wasn't stupid – he could put two and two together. And even though he wanted to believe that the ex Mafia boss was doing something for his investigation he still couldn't put away the thoughts of him having an affair with some random woman. It wouldn't be surprising, though – Mello was a full fledged man and had the right to have his love life and still… Maybe Matt felt he should have told him the truth at least and not just stayed back and watched as the blond got farther away.

Because Matt had the feeling he was too far now.

Farther than he had ever been during their fights in the orphanages, because even after them they always forgot everything they had argued about and were friends in a couple of minutes…

Farther than he had been during the chase, because even then the redhead could blame the distance on the fact that they were apart from each other and couldn't possibly be as close as friends.

But now… Now it was different. Now Mello was gone almost all the time and it wasn't because he was in the distance, or because they had fought in a child-like manner. No, now they were living in the same goddamn apartment and they couldn't argue because they simply didn't talk any more.

An this distance was killing Matt from the inside. He had thought… or at least hoped that things would be better. That he would have the chance to tell him about his feelings after a while, because he had hoped things would get better. Life was cruel this way, making it even harder to tell the blond now. It was just wrong – the way everything had happened. And the gamer could do nothing more than just lie around all day and wait until the middle of the night just to make sure that the blond will be back as every other night, before going to sleep.

It was a pitiful way to spend the days yet it was either that or walk around the dirty neighborhood and to be honest, Matt liked this one better. There were times during which he could keep his thoughts away from it all with a couple of his games, but it didn't take him long to grow bored with them and cast them aside.

It was just not the same now – nothing was the same. And maybe Mello would be able to realize that as well if he saw the gamer during one of his days, but he didn't. He couldn't because, as far as Matt knew, he was somewhere else in New York having the time of his life with some woman. Oh, what the redhead would do to that person if he ever got his hands on her…

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an unexpected movement on one of the cameras. Matt suddenly pushed himself up and looked at the screens. A dark figure clad in nothing black moved from one of the monitors to the other but during the entire time the face was kept away from the cameras. A dark hood covered what Matt knew was bright blond hair underneath.

How he knew? Well, for one it was about time for Mello to be coming back. Second, he never let his face be shot by the cameras, knowing perfectly where they stood. And, besides, there was no one else who knew that there was actually someone living in this deserted place.

When the figure passed trough all of the screens, Matt pushed the laptop on the ground next to quite a few empty packs of cigarettes and another two machines, before getting up to get his striped shirt off. It was a fact that Mello never asked why he was up that late and why the gamer went to sleep only after he was back. It didn't seem to trouble him at all, but maybe he simply didn't care…

Whatever it was, Matt wouldn't know.

He sighed a little just in time to hear the door being unlocked and opened, before closing with a slam. It was less than a minute after that when Mello came in the bedroom and grimaced. It was probably because of all of the smoke there…

"Open a goddamn window from time to time," the redhead looked his way, wising a eyebrow. He hadn't expected him to say something, that was for sure.

"Yeah, sure…" Matt took off his new goggles and threw them carelessly next to his bed where the laptop was, before going across the room and opening wide the only big window there. It faced towards another deserted building so they didn't have to worry about being caught if someone saw it.

"So, what's with the change?" The redhead leaned against the window and looked out, wondering whether this talk was a one-time thing…

"I'd want you to give me a lift tomorrow," Mello had also crossed the room and was now throwing away his jacked, leaving only the leather vest. The redhead was surprised he had kept the clothes he got him, but he actually had.

Yet the blond's words surprised him quite a lot. From all things he hadn't expected him to ask for help, even if it was something small like that...

"Does that mean you're actually coming back before midnight tomorrow… I mean today afternoon?" He had looked back towards his old friend, wondering what was all of this supposed to mean. Everything that had happened had been just wrong, but was it actually possible that things would get better? Well, if anything else, he would be able to meet with the bitch that was stealing Mello's attention and if he got too desperate he could take it out on her…

"Yes, I am," the answer was followed by the bond taking off the leather vest as well – the place was warm enough already. It was just because the windows were almost never opened and the laptops were working constantly, together with a heater. Right now the cold November air that was brushing Matt's chest was a welcomed contrast… "I can't spend my life living in her bathroom, anyway."

It was good that the blond had turned away when he said that, because the gamer found himself unable to hold back his anger. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he clenched the side of the window, before turning away and looking out again. Matt knew that if his old friend realized that he was jealous of the blond's assumptive girlfriend that would lead to a lot of trouble… too much than he could take in the middle of the night…

"I'll sent you the address tomorrow and I want you there in less than an hour after you receive it, got that?" Matt felt the other's stare on the back of his head and for a second just stayed there, trying to find something interesting to keep his attention away from the thoughts of what he could do to the woman that Mello was visiting. There seamed to be nothing…

"Right, I got it," he said, fighting to keep his voice steady and normal, before he turned away from the window and crossed the room to his bed. He saw that the blond had averted his gaze and was now more concentrated in the flashing screen of one of the laptops.

As soon as the gamer reached his bed, he grabbed the striped shirt that lied there and after putting it on quite fast he reached down, grabbing a pack of cigarettes. It was then that he realized Mello's attention had gone back towards him from the question that hung for a few seconds in the room:

"Where are you going?"

Matt had almost exited the room and he stayed at the door. He realized how much suspicion he could gain with actions like these, but he just needed a little time on his own.

"Just out for a smoke."

With nothing more than that the gamer exited the door and without caring enough to even grab his vest only put on his boots and left the apartment, making his way out of the entire building. Once out he leaned back against the cold wall and fumbled for a light in his pockets, before finally finding one and lighting an cigarette that had already left the box. Taking in a great amount of air trough it he felt the nicotine do its trick and calm him down. It was easier to think this way and as he leaned there he started questioning himself.

Why was he jealous? It's not like he wanted Mello for himself. Well, in a sense, maybe he did, but well… if this was what the blond chose, then fine – Matt could deal with it. He wasn't the type of person to completely push aside his feelings, because he wanted the other one to be happy, but yet he could take some rejection.

Damn… this would have been so much easier if Mello was a female… That thought by itself made the gamer chuckle a little, releasing the smoke from another deep inhale. It was hilarious to try and imagine the ex Mafia boss as a woman. No matter the long blond hair and the PMS-ing type of attitude of the detective, it was simply strange to picture him with an apron or dress or any other type of female dressing.

'_This is ridiculous…' _

Matt sighed a little, pushing the thought away. He had just ran out of the apartment, claiming he was going out to smoke, when he never had problems smoking inside as much as Mello protested. If the blond started asking questions he would want real answers and the gamer could never copy his style of ignoring the questions he didn't like. If he was persistent things might get as far as the chocolate addict pointing a gun towards him – he had done it a couple of times before, nothing was stopping him…

Still, if there was something Matt knew about himself it was that he could think better under pressure, so if the blond ended up asking him, he would probably be able to come up with something at the spot, so he shouldn't really be troubled with that right now. He had enough things on his mind, so it was about time to go back to the point after another inhale trough the cigarette.

There was no need to trouble whether or not the redhead was going to help Mello – he was. No matter what, and the blond knew it. He would help him, even if he asked him to run to Kira and yell in his face that he was a criminal that was trying to catch him simply so that the blond could get his prove… The gamer was more than loyal to all of his few friends and Mello was not an exception. Or maybe he was. Maybe Matt was more than ready to listen to him better than to anyone else. He simply wanted to be next to him, even if that meant throwing away what and who he was. Simple as that.

But now things were quite hard for the gamer. All of his efforts seamed to be in vane. The time they had spent in the first motel, he had done everything in his power to keep Mello from closing, but the blond had pushed away every effort, going as far as to ignore almost every of the redhead's questions.

Yet… there was something that gave Matt a little bit of hope. And it wasn't something all that big, but it meant something to the gamer. The rosary. The small silver cross that was hanged from a simple string with the small different shaped beads that decorated it… The thing by itself wasn't something that everyone would notice – maybe if someone did they would only come to the conclusion that Mello is religious, but the truth was far from that.

In fact, the blond had never been religious. The rosary itself didn't belong to him, really. What was it doing around his neck, then? Matt had given it to him. Not really given it, actually...

The cross had been the only thing his mother had left with him when she had given him up in the first orphanage, or so he had been told. The gamer never believed in God himself, he only kept the rosary because it was the only reminder of him ever having a family…

Still, on that day when Mello left Wammy's House the redhead had wanted to do something. He tried to talk the blond out of leaving, but it had been no use. Nothing would get in the determined teen's head and he simply packed his things, ignoring him. Yet, Matt wanted to do something for him. To help him in any way, if there was one at all. And then he had seen the cross hanging above his bed and got it of from there and making sure the blond didn't see him he slipped it into one of the pockets of the chocolate addict ragsack.

What could that help, he had asked himself. Why could a simple cross do to help Mello in any situation? He didn't know, it had been just a desperate try to do something for his friend. It was more like a far-away hope that the God neither of them believed in would help the blond along his way if he saw the cross. And Matt had cringed to that hope and stayed behind, waiting for any news from the blond for a year.

Yet… If the redhead had to be honest with himself he hadn't expected Mello to keep the rosary. Or at least not wear it all the time. When he first saw it the gamer was quite surprised but thought that the ex Mafia boss had his reasons for wearing it and expected him to take it off as soon as he woke up. He hadn't done that. In fact, Matt hadn't seen him once without the thing.

Blowing another cloud of smoke the redhead realized the cigarette had almost reached its limit. Maybe it was time to go in, but he still wasn't sure about this. Matt wanted things to get better and as much as the sight of the cross around his friend's neck meant he still had a some hope. And all he had to do was cling to it and see what tomorrow would bring him – after all he had to go get Mello from somewhere and maybe he would get some of his questions answered then. Or maybe not…

"How long are you going to stay there?"

The gamer almost jumped and looked up. Mello was staring down towards him from the opened window in the bedroom. The light in the room was put out, still he could clearly see the image of the blond leaning over the window with his hair falling around his face and the rosary handing from his neck. That sight wasn't something you saw every day and somehow it seamed just right to the gamer. Maybe there still was more hope for them than he thought… Maybe…

"Not any longer," Matt smirked a little, letting the cigarette drop from his lips to the ground. He moved his gaze downwards, before stepping on it and heard the sound of the window closing. When he looked up again only the cold glass greeted him, yet he felt somehow better from the fact that the chocolate addict had shown himself. Walking into the building again, Matt couldn't help but wonder whether they really were as distant as he had thought they were…


	5. Chapter 5: The Right Answer

_A/N: Here's the next chapter this one was quite hard to write… Please don't be too hard on me, it's my first try at a romance FF x.x On with the MxM sweetness And please, don't forget to review and say what you think about it._

_My thanks to __pagelupin__, __BlakValentyne-U69__, __TuffMuffin__, __chick-with-innocence__ and __Ay-Ro__ for the inspiring reviews._

Matt was leaning back in the driver's seat of his car. The day was somehow gloomy, but the clouds and lack of sunlight could be explained with the fact that it was November. The weather was simply what it was supposed to be and the chilly wind was, of course, not excluded. Still, the vehicle had a working heating system and he didn't have to worry about it.

The redhead sent an absent-minded look down towards the game he had played until now and when it failed to keep his attention he threw it on the back seat. The gamer had arrived at the address, sent to him by Mello in half an hour and that had been before about twenty minutes. The blond was supposed to be coming out soon.

Taking out a cigarette from his pocket Matt turned his head towards the building before he had stopped, eyeing it critically from underneath his new goggles. It was a completely and utterly normal business building and he was wondering what his old friend would be doing in such a place. It wasn't even an apartment building. So maybe he wasn't with the woman, then?

The redhead moved his eyes down towards the lighter that the car provided him with and took it to light the cigarette that was between his lips, before looking out again towards the entrance of the building. Maybe it wasn't just a normal business building as it may look like in first glance.

For one, there had been no one going in or out of there for as long as the gamer had been before it, leaving him to the conclusion that there was no one in, at first. But then he had spotted one of the cameras around the entrance – Matt had an eye for such things. While waiting he had managed to realize that the cameras are quite a few – surely a normal building wouldn't have so many cameras, even if they were only for security.

Suddenly the door opened unexpectedly and the gamer cocked his head to the side, realizing that that the one who exited was none other that Mello himself. He was wearing the jacket over his usual clothing, holding a chocolate in hand and had a really satisfied expression on his face. Making his way quickly towards the stopped car the blonde got in, sitting on the seat next to Matt, before slamming the door, which seamed to bring him some kind of sick satisfaction.

"Going home?" The redhead was already starting the car, before Mello even answered with a simple nod. The red vehicle roamed the streets randomly, because the gamer knew better than to simply go to the apartment. He had learned how to take care of himself and his privacy.

For a short while the car remained silent, safe for the noises of the engine and the streets. The only thing that occasionally broke the silence was the loud cracks that occurred every time Mello broke a piece of his chocolate.

"So…" Matt was really sick of the silence… "What were you doing there?"

"Getting my fucking picture away from Near." The redhead hardly managed to keep his eyes on the road and not turn towards his friend with a shocked expression. It wasn't the answer that had surprised him – at least not completely – but he fact that the blond had actually answered him. That hadn't happened for a really long time…

"And you mean to tell me that you'd go trough all of the trouble of finding Near only to get back a picture? You're such a narcissist…" Matt chuckled despite of the pain between his ribs where the other male had elbowed him because of the last comment.

"No, Matt, if this picture was t get in the wrong hands, I'm as good as dead." He blonde's voice was somehow cold, but it was more the statement itself that sent chills down the smoker's stomach.

"Doesn't Kira need a face _and_ a name?" Sure, the gamer knew quite little about the case, but he still had found out some things. He had tried to trace the murderer-turned-god, hoping that he could find Mello by following him, but that had proved to be quite the hard task. And since the redhead was not that interested in the case as to search trough entire Japan, he just decided to give up on that.

"He already knows my name." This time Matt couldn't help but look towards his companion on the seat next to him. That only led to his head being roughly pushed back foreword and Mello hissing dangerously for him to keep his eyes on the road.

"Holly fuck, Mello, you mean your _real_ name!? Even I don't know that!" And that was supposed to mean something – Matt had been the blonde's only friend and dared to say he had known him better than almost anyone else, at least during their time in Wammy's. They had been roommates, for fuck's sake. "How did he dig it up, anyway? I thought all of your background from before Wammy's was destroyed…"

"The shitter doesn't need background. He found out my name during the NPA attack at the base that night you found me," the blond narrowed his eyes a little, his memories taking him back to that goddamn night when everything went downhill. "The morons dared to go as far as to team up with Kira. I never thought they would sink that low to simply catch me."

"Seriously, Mello this manner isn't something to overlook," the redhead knitted his brows with a serious expression, as much as it could be seen from under the goggles and above the fuzzy collar of his vest. Still, he kept his gaze straight forward, as they finally started to get closer to the old building.

"Don't blame me for a fool," an angry snap of chocolate followed Mello's words. "This picture was the only way he can get a look of my face. He had never seen me and there is no way he can kill me right now. So drop the fucking thing."

It was more than obvious that the blond wasn't in the mood to talk about this and unless Matt wanted a bullet in his head it was better to shut up. And that was exactly what he did – he didn't feel like dying today. Besides, Matt was glad that the ex Mafia boss had actually talked to him and not only that, but h had answered some questions. Maybe he could try talking again later on a different topic…

Anyway, the rest of the drive went in silence if they didn't count a couple of times that the gamer swore towards the other drivers. Soon they finally made it back to the apartment which was actually a previously abandoned modified warehouse. The place was dark and gloomy from the outside, but having nothing better to do, Matt had made it quite bearable on the inside. There were two bigger rooms, one being used for a bedroom and the other for a living room and two smaller ones that were modified into a kitchen and a bathroom. All of them were located on the second floor of the warehouse. The first floor was empty and the redhead used it as a parking place for his car.

A couple of minutes after the vehicle was parked and the entrance was closed and locked the two of them found themselves on the second floor, entering the corridor that connected the outside with the bedroom, the bathroom and the living room.

Mello, who seamed calmer now, absent-mindedly kicked off his boots and went straight in the living room, meanwhile throwing his jacket on the rack that stood next to the door, leaving the door slightly opened. Sighing a little the redhead started to undo the laces on his boots, before taking them off. It was when he was finally putting his vest next to the blonde's jacked that he heard the other one call him.

"Matt, come here, I got to talk to you."

Rising an eyebrow the redhead made his way trough the half-opened door only to see the ex Mafia boss leaning against the back of the couch, looking at him while breaking a piece of his chocolate.

"Yeah, what's up?" Matt walked into the room, pretending he wasn't at all surprised by the blonde's sudden change of behavior.

"I need you to help me with something if you're alright with that."

The redhead blinked a couple of times, turning towards his friend. Had Mello really just said that? It was really unexpected and the gamer realized how the chocolate addict never ceased to surprise him.

After all the blond had always done things on his own, or at least with the least possible help. It had been like that ever since Near appeared and Mello started competing with him. He always tried to finish the projects by himself, doing his absolute best to reach his goal of surpassing the white-haired boy _by himself_.

And another thing with Mello was his pride – the blond never _asked_ for help. He _demanded_ help; he _forced_ others to help him, but _never_ asked them to give him a hand. He never _needed_ someone to do something for him, because that would mean he's not good enough to do it himself. No, the blond _wanted_ the others to do things for him simply to show them that he was superior when they obeyed him.

And Matt doubted he could get rid of those habits for a couple of years…

"Sure, Mell, just say what you need help with." The gamer smiled towards him, wondering what exactly had got him actually asking for help.

"I need your help to get that fucking bastard Kira for good, before Near does." The reply was said in an almost monotone voice like he was simply stating a completely normal thing. Like he wasn't talking about going after a mass murderer who already had half of the things he needed to kill him…

"What… what the fuck, Mello!?" Taking a step towards the blond, Matt realized that trying to be calm was out of the picture – he had all but yelled that last question and could feel his voice rising with something between anger with the blond and desperation to keep him where he was. "You just told me Kira knew your real name back in the car! All the son of a bitch needs now is a look at your face and you're dead! You can't possibly be thinking of continuing after him with these circumstances!" The redhead had gone to complete yelling at the end of his words with a more-than-paranoid expression on his face and that fact only seamed to piss his roommate.

"The fuck, Matt," Mello barked with annoyance in his voice, "I asked you for help, not for scolding!" His piercing blue glare seamed to burn holes in the redhead's scull, but surprisingly enough the gamer didn't seam to be really effected at all. "I can take care of my-fucking-self." The blond couldn't help but growl the last words between gritted teeth as he watched the gamer take another step towards him in what seamed like sheer frustration.

"No, you can't Mello! And you proved that well enough by blowing the goddamn building you were in!" The redhead didn't really know what had snapped in him, making those words spill out but it was the truth and Matt couldn't bear losing the chocolate addict for good this time. It was only when the click from the gun that seamed to appear out of nowhere sent the room into death silence that the gamer realized he might have just gone two far, seeing the other's finger on the trigger simply waiting for him to make one wrong move before pulling it. Sometimes yelling at the explosive blonde's face could be more dangerous that running to Kira welling out your name…

Yet Mello didn't shoot. The redhead couldn't imagine what would have happened if it had been anyone else to say those words, because he knew how much the blond did while trying to ensure his own safety and reminding him how he had failed was equal to a death sentence. Still the gamer was surprisingly still in one piece and there were no bullets to decorate his face… For now…

"Why the fuck, Matt…" the ex Mafia boss hissed the words quietly while his hand was trembling just slightly with anger and frustration. "Why do you fucking care!?"

That was it. The gamer had did his best to keep himself in check up until now and even though he had yelled all of that he had managed to keep his real thoughts from spilling from his mouth, but now that question drove things too far. He wasn't sure what the reason for it was, but it had everything to do with that fucking question that had been voiced again after all the time they had spent away from each other. It was the same question he had hated so much during his years in Wammy's, the one single question he hoped to never hear again and it drove him mad, angered him beyond belief. Why? Maybe, because this time he actually had an answer…

"Goddamn it, Mello, I care, because I love you!"

The words had escaped his mouth before the redhead could do anything about it and he found himself clapping a hand above his mouth and stepping back as soon as he realized how far he had went.

Mello was in shock. His mouth was slightly opened, his eyes wide and focused on the redhead's retreating figure. The hand that held the gun dropped down to his side as he blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what had just been all but yelled at him.

The silence that hung above the two was driving the gamer crazy as he took another step back, hoping to reach a wall to bang his head into. He ought to get the gun from his friend's hand and shoot himself on the spot, but he just couldn't get himself to do it. Besides, the blond would probably do that himself, shooting Matt for thinking that he was gay or something like that. There was no possible way for things to get worse, was there?

The redhead wondered when he would reach the goddamn wall when he was startled by a jerking motion that almost sent him flying forward. He hadn't even realized when his hand had fallen from his face or when he had closed his eyes but when he opened them he found himself staring onto half-lidded blue orbs centimeters from his face. And that wasn't the real surprise. Not really…

The redhead could feel warm lips pressed against his own in a surprisingly gentle way that was by no means peculiar to Mello's usually rough manner of doing things.

So, instead of killing him, or simply walking away, the blond was kissing him!? Where was the sense in that?

Anyway Matt's brain didn't allow him to really try and think about the current situation as it was too occupied in making him lean forward in the kiss and bring his hands up and around the other's neck. All the gamer knew was that this was too good to be true and so he had to just treasure the moment before it all ended in some way he would regret forever.

In a couple of second that seamed longer than eternity the ex Mafia boss pulled away and searched the redhead's face with traces of a teasing smirk on his lips, his anger forgotten.

"So, you finally found the right answer," the statement was short and quiet but Matt caught every word of it and blinked a couple of times, surprised from the development of the situation.

When his unwilling-to-work brain finally processed what had been said by the chocolate addict he let a smile spread on his face, before leaning towards him and this time willingly closing the gap between them into another kiss. Mello answered without hesitation and before he knew it the redhead had opened his mouth a little allowing the other one access.

Mello pushed him a little back, deepening the kiss and pinning him to the wall that appeared to have been just behind his back all this time. Their thongs danced together in the boys' mouths and brought new and unfamiliar tastes and feelings to both of them. Matt could clearly feel the sugar-sweet taste of chocolate merge with the scent of nicotine he could still feel and even though there were probably a million better sensations for a person's tastes he still loved every second of this.

The fingers of his left hand interlaced with the ex Mafia boss' long hair as his other one stayed around the other's neck. On the other side he could feel Mello's hand snaking around his waist as his other one stayed pressed against the wall, the pistol forgotten somewhere between the kisses lying on the floor away from both of them.

Even though neither of them wanted the great feeling to ever end they had to eventually break the kiss for air and breathing heavily they stayed like that for a second with Matt pinned against the blonde's body and the wall as the gamer stared trough his goggles towards the blue gaze in front of him and wondered when had been the last time when he had seen so many _positive_ emotions in the chocolate addict's eyes.

"I relied on your coming that night if things went wrong," Mello's words were surprisingly quiet and his tone – smooth and calm. Still, the words and their meaning registered clearly in the gamer's brain as he felt the other lean a little closer towards his ear, before whispering his next words: "I'm glad you made it on time."

Matt tightened his grasp on the other's neck just a little bit as he buried his face in the ex Mafia boss' shoulder, taking in a deep breath and sensing the faint smell of leather, gunpowder and chocolate that followed the blond everywhere. He felt the faint smell calm him down a little bit and leaned against the other's body almost completely.

"So am I, Mell. So am I.'


	6. Chapter 6: The Chocolate

How long have they stood thre

_**A/N:**__ Well, here I am again I can't believe I managed to write this on time x.O I could have sworn I'll be late... But it doesn't matter since I made it, right? U So, before I forget, rating is going up UP and AWAY. That means this is now a M rated FF, because of sexual contend. But if you don't want, then you don't have to read it. I've put a warning before the start of it and you can just skip the rest o the chapter if you don't like lemons. As for those of you who will actually read it, please be understanding, this is my first try at it and it may not be the best, but I've done all in my power not to screw it up too much . Now enjoy and review _

_My thanks to romulus-girl, hieislucky13, Living in a fantasy and Ay-Ro for the inspiring reviews ._

How long have they stood there? How the Hell was he supposed to know?

All he knew was that he liked it there, leaning into Mello with his head buried in the other's shoulder and hie eyes closed. He liked the warmth that radiated from his old friend and the comforting feeling that came with it.

Wait… Mello… Comforting… the redhead was clearly loosing his mind… But maybe it wasn't that bad if it meant he could spent eternity in this little piece of Haven that had opened its gates for him. Hell, he couldn't want anything more that what he had right now! Kira could go off and kill him right now and here for all he cared – at least he'd die happy!

The blond's steady breathing was the only noise for Matt, his sweet chocolate taste was still the strongest sensation in his mouth, his faint scent was all that reached the redhead's nostrils and his warmth and surprisingly gentle touch all he could feel and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

The gamer's mind was in a kind of a trance, not willing to process any thought, leaving him to surrender to his senses and the way they were all yelling _"MELLO"_ at him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"You know…" the ex Mafia boss' voice, though quiet and sounding more like a purr than anything else, came out of the blue and almost startled his companion. Almost. "We can spend the entire nigh like this, but wouldn't it me more... comfortable in the bed?"

Mat pulled his head back and blinked. Night? A few more blinks made him realize that he was trying to see his friend's face trough the darkness that had settled upon the room and the lack of any turned on lights didn't help him at all.

"Guess your right," he chucked slightly, letting his hands finally drop from their loose hold around the other's neck as the blond moved away with the smirk Matt knew had braced his face at his last words. If nothing else, Mello was a prideful bastard and wouldn't miss a chance to smirk at another accomplishment, even if it was something small as proving a simple point like this.

Matt was just about to follow him out of the room and to the bedroom where he supposed the blond was going, when he suddenly heard him stop and decided not to move in case he bumped into Mello in the darkness.

"It's Mihael Keehl." The words were quite quiet, just loud enough for the redhead to hear, as if the ex Mafia boss was alert at anyone else hearing them.

"Huh?" Sure, Matt was considered a genius, together with everybody who ever entered Wammy's, but still, he couldn't just figure out where that statement had come from.

"You said you didn't know my real name." He could feel the blue gaze fall right on him and after blinking once and figuring exactly what his friend had said he smiled and nodded lightly not taking notice of the darkness that made the action useless.

Still he heard the other one move and not long after that the lights in the bedroom were turned on and the sound of one of the beds creak under Mello's weight filled the place.

Matt couldn't help, but bring his hand up and scratch the back of his head. His brain was finally functioning properly and he realized how far things had gone this night. It was still kind of hard to believe that it had happened.

Just when he was starting to reflect on everything his stomach growled in annoyance, showing him that after he missed lunch it won't let him think if it didn't get a decent meal some time soon. Well, at least there was some food in the refrigerator and that ended up being the gamer's destination.

Going trough all normal routines that joined eating, like taking the instant food, unwrapping it and putting it in the microwave, Matt kept thinking about all that had happened.

Like, the fact that Mello had asked him for help about something as big as the Kira case… And the fact that the damned blond wouldn't give up on that even after all he had lost to it – after all the list was long, starting with L and finishing with half of his face.

And yet, apparently, he refused to loose his good name as a detective, too, even if that meant loosing his life instead. Weird logic… But it suited the prideful detective as much as the leather he always wore did.

Hearing the faint click from the microwave Matt absently got his meal and sat on the table while still working hard to process as much as possible before going in the other room.

If the ex Mafia boss had asked him for help, then he either had something big, or had nothing. He could figure which one it was after he knew what exactly was expected of him to hepl with. Still, he hoped that Mello would share with him whatever information he had up until not so that they could work together.

And the redhead knew he had to be crazy to just agree to help, but it's not like he could really say 'no'. Mello was going to continue his research weather he had his consent or not. And like Hell was Matt going to leave him alone in this. If the two of them worked together they might have some chance, if not to catch Kira, then to, at least, get out of it alive.

But of course there was the chance that both of them would die, and it seemed to weigh more than any other possible outcome.

But Matt didn't really care weather he'd loose his life or not. Hell, he smoked, he was an outlaw and he chased Mello everywhere the blond went. There was no better way to live on the line. Sure, he still hadn't tied drugs, but there was enough time for that.

Yet, he couldn't help but wonder weather Mello himself wasn't some kind of drug. He made him do crazy things, banned his brain from its right to control his body and attracted the gamer more then even the cigarettes did. After all he hadn't smoked even one since he got his friend of that weird place, and still didn't feel like smoking. Which was quite unnatural for the smoker.

Realization dawned on him that he couldn't get any less hungrier if he simply poked his food with a fork, so Matt put off his thinking for another time and made a quick job of stuffing himself with the food and getting rid of the dish after that. Time didn't really matter, but he sent an absent-minded look towards a clock hanging on the wall and noted that it was far after 9 PM. Still too early for him to go to sleep, but too late to do anything more than play one of his games or something of the kind. And that required going to the bedroom where all of those games were. Matt wondered weather the blond had gone to sleep as he stepped out of the kitchen and turned the light off.

When he entered the bedroom he found the ex Mafia boss lying on his side, facing towards the wall. That didn't help him figure weather he was asleep or not, but the redhead had a feeling he was just lying there.

With nothing else to do he took his striped shirt off, crashed down on his bed and dragged one of his consoles, turning it on. The lights of the game illuminated his face in the otherwise dark room. He quickly switched the sound off so that Mello could get his rest if he wanted and absently continued slathering monsters on the small screen, trying to concentrate on that, but failing miserably.

He remembered the same thing happening after he had gotten the idea of Mello having an affair. He had lied almost all day staring at the flashing _"GAME OVER"_ on the small screen and paid no heed to anything else, just thinking of things he could do to the woman ho dared to touch his friend.

Now, though, when he thought about it, he couldn't help but start doubting that Mello had an affair. Maybe that woman, whoever she was, had something to do with finding Kira. Or getting close enough to Near to get the picture. Or maybe both. So anyway she was already off his killing list.

The redhead yawned absent-mindedly. The game was doing a pretty lazy job at keeping him interested. After all he had finished it multiple times last night… Not that he hadn't done the same with all the others that were lying around his bed…

"Hey, Matt," the voice came right when he was starting to consider stopping the game and eventually going to sleep. "Go get me some chocolate."

Giving his friend a somehow annoyed look the gamer sighed, noting that the blond had rolled over and was now lying on his back, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. Eventually he got up and groped his way back to the kitchen. Searching trough all of the cupboards and even trough the fridge, Matt grunted.

'If he thinks he's making me go to the store at this hour- Wait, what's that!?'

His attention was attracted by a fairly big pail of molten chocolate that had somehow made its way atop of one of the cupboards. Well, it was better than nothing and the blond couldn't say he hadn't found him some chocolate.

So, pleased with his discovery the redhead managed to get it down with little effort and found his way back to the bedroom, throwing it at his roommate, before jumping on his bed.

"What's… this? Matt, I said I wanted chocolate," the blond had moved and was now holding the pail with unknown for him substance in one hand, looking towards the smoker with a half annoyed and half angry look.

"Who said all chocolate is in the form of a bar?" Matt couldn't help, but chuckle, imagining the confused and perplexed expression that was supposed to have brassed his friend's face.

_**Warning for mature content**_

He didn't see, however the smirk that had instead slipped across the ex Mafia boss' lips and paid no heed to the sound of the other bed moving under the chocolate addict's weight. Thought he most literally jumped when he felt something cold, partially liquid and very sticky being spilled all over his bare chest.

"What the fuck, Mel-"

The gamer was silenced with a heated kiss and pushed back in a lying position by the other male and he didn't at all hesitate to kiss back, ignoring the sweet substance that had been poured onto him. When the blond finally released his mouth he whispered in his ear in a very seclusive tone:

"I usually prefer bars, but it can't taste too bad like this now, can it?"

Before Matt had any time to protest he felt a warm tongue lick his ear teasingly, and then the other male traced wet kisses down his chin, sucked a little on his neck and settled down licking off the chocolate spilled across his chest. As the teasing actions continued the gamer moaned a little, enjoying the way Mello didn't leave any part of his upper body unexplored.

When the blond started to teasingly suck and bite one of his nipples the gamer arched his back, gasping at the unexpected action only to be held firmly against the bed by Mello's strong hands. That action earned a grunt out of him, but still he couldn't complain too much as the pleasure of those actions was taking over him and settling into his hardening cock.

And, yes, he was well aware at how uncomfortable and tight his jeans were becoming.

As if reading his thoughts the ex mafia boss started moving slowly downwards, still not missing to lick clean a single chocolate covered part of Matt's abdomen earning soft moans in return. The gamer didn't really realize when his pants had been unzipped and removed, but his attention was brought to Mello's position when he felt the cool air of the room brush against his now exposed erection.

"You know, there's no chocolate down the- Ah," his words were cut off by the overwhelming sensation of the detective's fingers curling around his length and his tongue teasing the head of his cock.

His moans and gasps wee becoming louder and came out more often as Mello started stroking him. His hips started moving lightly with the rhythm that was just a little too slow, but the chocolate addict once again stilled him, meanwhile starting to trace his tongue up and down his length.

Matt's moans turned into screams of pleasure as his hands clutched to the sheets for dear life and his lust filled eyes were hardly open and staring blindly at the ceiling. The pleasure was building withing him and soon he realized he couldn't hold back any longer and came with a cry all over Mello's hand.

The blond seamed satisfied as he licked the white substance of his hand, before capturing the redhead's lips into a heated and breathtaking kiss. When he pulled back he sat up for just as long as to take his own leather pants off. The gamer never realized when that had become the only article of clothing that covered his friend-turned-lover, but paid no heed to it, still trying to catch his breath.

Once the blond returned, leaning over him and starting to bite down on his neck and collar bone more fiercely this time, he found that action becoming harder and settled down on moaning his friend's name. At the rate things were going he was soon hardened again and could feel Mello's erection close to his own.

After another heated kiss, the blond moved his hand up and brushed two fingers against the redhead's lips. The gamer didn't hesitate and allowed them entrance immediately, sucking on them and covering them with saliva. Meanwhile Mello moved his hips in a way that created a much welcomed friction between their bodies, making the smoker moan around his fingers.

Once the digits were removed from his mouth it didn't take them long to reach another part of his body and once the first one passed trough the circle of muscles Matt stiffened at the unfamiliar feeling of the intrusion. A few quiet reassurings were whispered in his ear, accompanied by light nipping and that was enough for him to manage to relax enough for his lover to slip another finger in. He started moving them slowly, stretching the other one and preparing him for what was to come. It didn't take long for the gamer's quiet grunts to turn into moans and soon the digits were removed an instead something much bigger took their place.

At first Matt gritted his teeth, trying to chase away the pain and discomfort that came with the not-so-unexpected intrusion, but after the blond gave him some time he started to get used to it and growled quietly for his lover to 'Move'.

And move Mello did. He pushed his entire length into the gamer, before pulling out and repeating the action. After a few more trusts he started to fasten up the pace and Matt's body followed as their pants and moans started to fill the room again.

After a few more trusts when the smoker was completely consumed by the sweet friction formed between their bodies he suddenly felt Mello hit something that sent white dots in his vision and made him scream with pleasure, throwing his head back.

He could feel Mello's smirk when he claimed his lips and with every following hit the waves of pleasure sent trough his body ended in screams muffled by the heated kiss.

At that point it didn't take the redhead long to release his semen for the second time that night with yet another wave of pleasure and exhaustions rushing over him. He felt Mello come into him hardly a couple of trusts later, before pulling out and crashing on the bed next to him, panting loudly.

The two boys lay there for some time, both trying to catch their breath and recover some of the lost energy. After what seamed like an eternity, Matt finally found the strength to smile a little and say:

"Forget bars, I'm only getting this type of chocolate from now on."

A slight chuckle escaped his lover, followed by an:

"Suit yourself, you nymphomaniac."


End file.
